Comme chien et chat
by kirari01
Summary: Pour faire simple: au lieu que se soit rukia qui soit envoyé pour aider Ichigo, c'est Byakuya qui s'y colle. 0/20 en résumé. IchixByakkun chapitre 11 en ligne
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**DISCLAIMER:** _Bleach_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _Tite Kubo. _L'histoire qui va suivre n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et je m'autorise à la modifier quand bon me semble. Avant toute éventuelle traduction, merci de me contacter.

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

-Et donc, il a été décidé que la shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki, membre de la treizième division, serait envoyé en mission sur Terre pour suppléer le shinigami remplaçant… heu, kuchiki taisho, vous m'écoutez ?

Byakuya ne portait absolument pas attention au messager qui se tenait à la fenêtre et qui lui apportait un message de la part d'Ukitake. Comme a son habitude, il était entrain de rédiger ses dossiers, surtout que son vice-capitaine était absent.

-Kuchiki taisho ? reprit le messager.

-aller dire au capitaine Ukitake que Rukia n'est pas en état de partir en mission.

-mais, kuchiki tai…

Byakuya jeta un regard croisé au messager qui sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps.

-très bien, monsieur, fit-il en s'éclipsant rapidement.

Byakuya se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro de sa demeure

-moshi moshi ? répondit une voix féminine

-alors ?

-pas de changement byakuya-sama.

-je vois.

Byakuya raccrocha le téléphone et soupira intérieurement. Il classa ses dossiers, empoigna senbozakura et quitta la pièce.

De retour chez lui, Byakuya se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Rukia. Celle-ci dormait sur son lit, une poche de glace sur le front. Il s'assit à côté et attendit pendant une heure et demie qu'elle ouvre enfin les yeux. Sortie de son sommeil, elle tourna la tête et comme chaque fois à cette heure là depuis 3 jours, elle vit Byakuya qui la regardait avec des yeux plus ou moins inquiets.

-nii-saba, chuchota t-elle.

-comment te sens-tu, rukia ?

-bieux, nettebent bieux, fit t-elle en essayant de sourire.

-on ne dirait pas.

-Si si je t'assure nii-saba, je be sens en pleine forbe !

-alors pourquoi tu mets des b à la place des m ?

-c'est ce baudit rhube ! fit rukia en toussotant un peu.

Byakuya s'approcha d'elle et lui posa la main sur le front. Rukia rougit un petit peu, déjà qu'elle avait le visage rougit par la maladie.

-tu as toujours une forte fièvre. Est-ce que tu crois que tu pourras aller sur terre…

-oui sans problèble !!!

Rukia s'était levée en précipitation, tellement contente de pouvoir retourner sur terre. La maison d'Ichigo était devenue son deuxième chez-elle et elle s'y plaisait presque plus que chez les kuchiki. En plus elle y avait plus d'amis. Cependant… Elle avait contracté une forte grippe et malgré ses effort pour tenir debout devant Byakuya, elle s'écroula et se retrouva in extrémiste dans les bras de son frère qui avait observé la scène en se doutant qu'elle n'allait pas tenir sur ses jambe plus de dix seconde.

Il la porta et la recoucha dans son lit. Lui remettant un sac de glace sur la tête, il la recouvrit avant de se rasseoir près d'elle.

-de toute façon, j'ai déjà dit à Jushiro-dono que tu n'étais pas en forme. Avec cette grippe, Kurosaki va t'achever si tu retournes sur terre.

-mais, nii-saba, protesta rukia.

-inutile de protester.

Byakuya se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-repose toi, rukia. A mon retour, je veux que tu sois complètement guéri.

-tu pars en voyage ?

-pas vraiment.

Rukia était perplexe par rapport à la dernière phrase de Byakuya, mais elle avait trop mal au crâne pour trop y réfléchir.

D'un pas assuré, Byakuya se dirigeait vers les quartiers de la treizième division. Une fois arrivé, il se rendit directement au bureau d'Ukitake qu'il trouva en compagnit du capitaine de la huitième division.

-mais c'est le petit byakuya ! Lança shunsui. Ca alors ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici sans votre lieutenant !

-il est en mission sur terre, répondit byakuya un peu vexé par le « petit » employé par shunsui. Jushiro-dono, Rukia ne peut pas aller sur terre, continua t-il en s'installant près du treizième capitaine.

-oui je sais, le messager m'a fait comprendre que tu t'y opposais. Sans vouloir être indiscret, quel est le problème ?

-la grippe.

-aïe ! fit Kyoraku en grimaçant.

-effectivement, dans ce cas, il n'est pas prudent de l'envoyer en mission. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'envoyer Kiyone.

-Mais cette ravissante jeune fille ne connait pas Ichigo. Je ne pense pas qu'elle lui sera d'une quelconque aide. Demande plutôt à Toshirô, reprit shunsui.

-non, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais actuellement il est un peu sur les nerfs.

-heu… Jushiro-dono, moi je vais aller sur terre.

Un silence mortel se fit dans la salle. Ukitake et Kyoraku était stupéfait. Etait-ce vraiment Byakuya, LE byakuya antipathique, hautin et froid qu'il connaissait (_ndlr : personnellement ce n'est pas mon avis, il est trop craquant Byakkun ^^)_.

-Byakuya, ne te donne pas cette peine, commença Jushiro en se grattant la tête ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, j'enverrai quelqu'un d'autre.

-non, reprit avec détermination byakuya, si rukia ne peut remplir ses fonctions, c'est mon rôle en tant que son frère de prendre sa place.

-mais tu n'es pas obligé !

-j'insiste.

-Si ça lui fait plaisir laisse le partir shiro-chan (_ndlr : et non, y a pas que Toshirô qui peut s'appeler Shiro-chan ^^ ! faut que j'arrête mes commentaires à la con !!)_

-bon d'accord, finit par capituler Ukitake. Mais je répète, ne t'en sens pas obligé.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Rukia se réveilla, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle décida d'essayer d'aller dans le jardin pour la première fois depuis trois jours. Elle se sentit un peu revivre en inspirant l'air du cerisier sous lequel byakuya aimait s'asseoir d'habitude. D'ailleurs, chose étrange, il n'était pas là alors que c'était son jour de congé.

-Mina, appela Rukia en s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

-oui, rukia-sama. Que puis-je pour vous ? fit la servant en apparaissant accroupie devant Rukia.

-sais-tu où es nii-saba ?

-Byakuya-sama est parti en mission sur terre à la place de rukia-sama.

-quoi ? fit rukia en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus, incrédules.

-byakuya-sama m'a chargé de vous dire qu'il partait suppléer Kurosaki Ichigo jusqu'à ce que vous soyez complètement rétablie.

Rukia resta sur place, encore plus stupéfaite.

-oh l'angoisse ! fit-elle ! pauvre Ichigo !

_A SUIVRE…_

Ndlr : voila ! C'est une petite fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!!


	2. Chapter 2: Byakuya débarque

Chapitre 2 : Byakuya débarque

-Getsuga Tencho !!

Ichigo lança une vague, histoire de se débarrasser de tous ces hollows qui l'entourait mais rien à faire.

-putain ! c'est là que j'aurais besoin de rukia et son sode no shirayuki !

-arrête de te plaindre et bats-toi ! rugis, zabimaru !!!

-hé ! si tu ne fais pas gaffe renji, c'est sur toi que je vais utiliser zangetsu !

-Essaye un peu, zabimaru le battra en un clin d'œil !

-tu crois ça ?

Ils allaient en arriver aux mains, oubliant totalement les hollows qui les entouraient !

-Chire, senbozakura !

Renji et Ichigo virent déferler sur eux une multitude de pétales de cerisier.

-dit ichigo, tu penses à ce que je pense ? commença renji en lui tenant le col

-si tu penses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trainer ici, alors oui !!

Renji et Ichigo coururent de toute vitesse pour éviter les pétales mais quelques unes les coupèrent tout de même. Au moins, l'utilisation de senbozakura fut plus utile que celles de zangetsu et zabimaru. Tous les hollows furent éliminer immédiatement. Le calme revenu, renji et ichigo soufflèrent un bon coup.

-ouf ! heureusement que c'est fini. Toujours aussi efficace senbozakura… et mais attend !

Ichigo et renji se retournèrent très lentement en priant de toutes leur force ne pas voir ce à quoi il pensait. Mais hélas pour eux, Byakuya était bien là, debout, les yeux fermés.

-renji, commença t-il, j'arrive pas à croire que tu n'arrive pas à battre de si faibles créatures.

-kuchiki taisho ! mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

-je remplace Rukia.

-QUOI ! s'écrièrent en même temps renji et ichigo.

De retour dans leur corps respectifs (_ndlr :_ _dans son tout nouveau gigai pour Byakkun ^^_) Renji, Byakuya et Ichigo se rendirent dans un café.

-ce que ça peut être étroit ce gigai, pensa byakuya en restant zen.

-heu, taisho, pourquoi un capitaine remplace un simple shinigami ? demanda renji

Byakuya lui lança un regard froid qui fit peur à renji.

-heu, après tout pourquoi pas, hein ichigo ?

-qu'est ce qu'elle a rukia ?

-rukia a attrapé la grippe, fit byakuya en sirotant son café. Pas mauvais ce truc, pensa t-il. Faudra que j'en ramène à la soul society.

-et donc byakuya, tu vas la remplacer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse !

-c'est mon rôle en tant que frère…

-ha ! mon dieu !

-heu taisho, où allez vous restez ?

-là où rukia reste d'habitude, évidemment.

-vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'exclama renji !

-je ne plaisante pas, renji !

-et bien ça promet !

De retour chez lui, Ichigo se présenta suivit de Byakuya, sous le regard surpris de Karin, Yuzu, et surtout d'Ishiin, qui se demandait qu'est ce que le capitaine de la sixième division faisait sur terre.

-tiens, pensa byakuya, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part.

Byakuya suivit sans broncher Ichigo jusque dans sa chambre. Par contre là où il ne comprit pas, c'est quand Ichigo ouvrit son placard.

-installe toi !

-kurosaki ichigo, commença byakuya en tentant de garder son calme, tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais dormir dans ce placard.

-hé ! c'est toi qui a dit que tu voulait dormir où rukia dormait d'habitude non ? alors voila ton lit.

-tu veux dire, continua-t-il toujours en tentant de garder son calme, que tu fais dormir rukia dans ça ?!

-ben oui…

Ichigo ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça, mais trop tard, Byakuya avait déjà dégainé son sabre et libéré senbozakura.

-tiens ! un pétale de cerisier, fit Yuzu qui baillait dehors. Aïe, il m'a coupé !

On entend Ichigo poussé un grand cri qui affola ses sœurs.

-ichinii ! tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Karin en entrant dans la chambre.

Karin fut stupéfaite de voir son frère plein de coupure et Byakuya assis sur le lit jambes et bras croisés comme si de rien n'était.

-ne t'inquiète pas karin, tout va bien, fit ichigo en repoussant sa sœur dehors et en fermant la porte. MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI TOI ! attend, je vais te faire gouté à zangetsu !

-gamin, ne crois pas que parce que tu m'as battu une fois, tu peux me battre tout le temps désormais. En outre, je trouve ton lit bien confortable. Je vais m'installer ici.

-qu…qu… quoi ?

Ichigo hallucinait ! Non mais pour qui il se prenait lui ?

-Dit moi byakuya, tu ne compte pas être logé à l'œil je suppose, dit ichigo avec une certaine malice dans l'œil. Si tu veux rester il va falloir que tu participe aux frais, en d'autre terme, que tu travailles.

-Et bien soit !

-comment ça « et bien soit » !

-puisque je n'ai pas le choix je le ferrai.

-… j'hallucine ! faut que rukia se rétablissent vite !

Le lendemain matin, ichigo partit de mauvaise humeur en cours. En plus, Byakuya l'avait fait dormir dans le placard, donc du coup il avait plein de courbature. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé quand il s'était réveillé.

-Bonjour kurosaki-kun ! fit inoue en le voyant !

-salut ! fit-il en allant s'asseoir directement à sa place.

-qu'est ce qui se passe, tu as l'air contrarier ichigo ? demanda tatsuki.

-se serait trop long à expliquer ! aïe mon dos !

-bon tout le monde à vos places, fit le professeur en entrant ! aujourd'hui, vos aller avoir un remplaçant pour le cours de kanji, votre professeur étant absent pour une durée indéterminée. Donc voila, le vous présente votre professeur remplaçant.

Le professeur qui entra fit toutes les filles pousser un soupir à l'unisson.

-wah ! il est trop beau !!!!

Ichigo, Inoue, Chad et Ishida quant à eux n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.

-je vous laisse vous présenter ! ajouta le professeur.

-je m'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki ! fit byakuya sans ouvrir les yeux et en replaçant le nœud de sa cravate.

Ichigo regarda Byakuya, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-oh non ! c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller !!!

**To be continued….**

*****

Ndlr : voilà, un petit chapitre qui m'a bien éclater quand je l'écrivais. A bientôt pour le prochain !


	3. Chapter 3: un professeur trop classe

Chapitre 3 : Un professeur trop classe

-La précision du tracé est importante. Il faut de la finesse, de la souplesse dans le poignet.

-N'importe quoi, soupira Ichigo.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Byakuya Kuchiki soit là devant toute sa classe comme si de rien n'était, à faire un soi-disant cours de kanji.

-prof de kanji ! tss, n'importe quoi, répéta t-il.

-Ichigo, commença Chad en se cachant derrière son cahier tant bien que mal, que se passe t-il ?

-rien

-tu nous caches quelque chose,

-mais rien je te dis ! finit ichigo légèrement agacé.

-Kurosaki, commença Byakuya, puisque ce que je dis ne semble pas t'intéressé, sors de cette salle.

-Mais, je…

Ichigo se ravisa. Ca ne changerait rien de toute manière de protester, Byakuya était trop borné (_ndlr : c'est même pas vrai d'abord !!!). _Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la sortie sans se gêner pour lancer un regard meurtrier au capitaine. Celui-ci, imperturbable comme toujours, ne cligna même pas des yeux en réponse.

- Wa ! fit tatsuki en parlant bas à Inoue, incroyable ! il a déjà retenu nos noms.

Inoue se contenta de sourire ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

******************************************

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit annonçant l'heure du repas (_ndlr : ça me manque un peu cette sonnerie maintenant ^^)_

-Bien. On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. On se revoit demain, conclu Byakuya en rangeant ses papiers.

-Et en plus il ne donne pas de devoirs à faire ! il est trop cool, fit une des filles avec un regard pétillant !

-Si vous avez des questions…

-Moi, moi monsieur ! firent toutes les filles en même temps.

-… n'hésitez surtout pas à venir me les poser ! Finit Byakuya un peu effrayé de voir une horde d'élèves venir l'entourer.

De son coté, Ichigo était retourné à sa place et avait été rejoint par Ishida, inoue et Chad.

-Kurosaki, fit Ishida en replaçant ses lunettes, qu'as-tu encore faits comme bêtises pour que le capitaine kuchiki viennent en personne sur terre ?

-rukia est malade, fit ichigo en sortant son repas.

-et quel rapport, kurosaki-kun ?

-il la remplace, conclu sèchement ichigo en commençant à manger.

Le trio regarda en direction de l'attroupement qui se déplaçait, stupéfait.

Byakuya avait presque courut pour rejoindre son bureau… ou du moins, ce qu'il croyait être son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous là ? dit il aux autres professeurs en refermant la porte avec empressement.

-vous êtes dans la salle des professeurs, Kuchiki-san, répondit un des prof présent en lui tendant un café. Tenez, vous devez être éprouvé après vos deux premières heures de cours.

-heu… merci.

Au fond de la salle, trois jeunes profs étaient rassemblées et regardaient avec attention le beau jeune homme remplaçant.

-alors c'est lui le fameux professeur kuchiki remplaçant. C'est vrai qu'il est canon ! fit la première en salivant un peu.

- hey regarde ! il n'a pas d'alliance, murmura la seconde.

-tu crois qu'il est toujours célibataire ? où alors il est juste divorcé ? fit la troisième.

Byakuya croisa le regard d'une des femmes qui rougit instantanément.

-mon dieu il me regarde ! Qu'est ce que je fais, qu'est ce que je fais ? Paniqua t-elle.

-je dois me fondre dans mon personnage, pensa byakuya en soutenant bien son regard, allez, un effort byakuya, tu peux le faire.

Byakuya cligna des yeux et fit un large sourire, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire soupira de passion les trois jeunes institutrices.

-et en plus il a un sourire divin ! dirent-elles en cœur.

Byakuya ne comprenait pas la réaction de toutes ses femmes autour de lui. A la soul society, aucune femme, pas même rukia, n'osait le regarder ainsi et le dévisager de la sorte. La seule a l'avoir fait avait été Hisana mais ce n'était pas pareil, il était tombé sous son charme (_ndlr : trop de chance elle ^^ !)_. Sur terre, il devait faire face à une situation a laquelle il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être confronté mais qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire.

-Kuchiki-san, fit une des femmes, est ce que ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?

Se joindre à elles ? mais pour qui elle se prend celle là ? comment peut-elle lui demander à lui, le plus noble des nobles, de déjeuner avec… ah oui ! c'est vrai, il est sur terre !

-avec plaisir, fit Byakuya en se forçant pour sourire.

Byakuya suivit la jeune femme et partit s'installer à leur table. Lorsqu'elles sortirent leur panier repas, il se rendit compte qu'il avait omis d'en ramener un lui-même.

-excusez moi, fit-il en se levant, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans la salle de classe, je reviens tout de suite.

-il sent la cerise, fit une des femmes en rougissant. Je crois que je suis amoureuse.

************************

-franchement, je ne vois pas ce que toutes les filles lui trouve à ce prof, fit Keigo en s'empiffrant. Il est snob,

-hautin, rajouta Ichigo,

-prétentieux.

-sans gène.

-et en plus il se prend pour le nombril du monde, conclu les deux garçons en même temps.

-vous n'êtes que des jaloux, finit par dire tatsuki. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Il est classe, raffiné, calme, ses cheveux son soigneux, son habillement appliquer, son dialecte soutenu et en plus il sent la cerise ! Il est parfait ! tu ne trouves pas Inoue ?

-heu… si, tu as raison tatsuki-san.

-mais dit moi, il s'appelle Kuchiki, ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose… Je suis sur de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

-tu sais, paniqua inoue, c'est un nom très courant !

-quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il ne va pas s'éterniser ici parce que j'en peux déjà plus, conclu ichigo pour mettre fin au débat.

-Kurosaki ichigo, fit Byakuya derrière qui avait entendu toute la discussion, je peux te voir un instant.

-quoi ? tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser de tes admiratrices ? Ajouta ichigo d'un ton moqueur.

Le visage de Byakuya prit une telle expression que tous autour furent apeuré, à l'exception d'Ichigo.

-pourquoi un visage si fermé. Attention, tu vas chuter dans les sondages ! Continua Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun, tu ne devrais pas… commença inoue

-ne t'inquiète pas Inoue, tant qu'on est ici, il ne peut rien me faire, pas vrai, Byakuya ?

Byakuya boulonnait au fond de lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été dans un gigai, il aurait dégainé immédiatement senbozakura pour faire taire cet impertinent d'Ichigo (_ndlr : non mais, ça va pas de parler comme ça à mon Byakkun !)_. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse dépasser par ses émotions. Rester calme, rester zen, comme toujours. Il se retourna et quitta la salle de classe sous les yeux surpris de tous ses élèves.

-Ichigo, commença Tatsuki, tu n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça au professeur. Tu vas avoir des ennuies.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tatsuki. Je gère la situation.

-c'est dingue, on aurait dit que vous vous connaissiez déjà, fit Keigo.

-ne crois pas ce que ton cerveau veut te faire croire Keigo. On y va Chad.

Ichigo et Chad prirent la route du gymnase pour assister à leur cours d'EPS et pendant ce temps là, Byakuya retournait en salle des profs, toujours sans casse-croûte. Autant dire qu'il était affamé et qu'il n'avait surtout pas envie qu'on l'embête.

-Alors, vous avez retrouvez ce que vous aviez oublié ? lui fit un des profs

- Oui, fit Byakuya rapidement. Excusez-moi mais je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Déjà, fit une des femmes l'air dépité, On n'a même pas eu le temps de discuter un peu.

Mais Byakuya s'était déjà éclipser.

***************************************

-purée ! ce prof de sport est un tortionnaire ! je préfère avoir affaire à Kempachi plutôt qu'avoir sport avec lui… quoi que !

Ichigo soupira et poussa la porte de sa maison.

-je suis rentré ! cria t'il en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Okaeri, niisan !! fit Yuzu depuis la cuisine.

Ichigo se dirigea directement vers le frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau qu'il bu en un clin d'œil.

-la meilleure boisson du monde ! où est karin ?

-elle est partit jouer au foot avec des amis. Elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer.

-et papa ?

-il est partit rendre visite à une vieille dame malade.

-d'accord. Bon je vais dans ma chambre.

-le diner sera bientôt prêt !

Ichigo se traina dans l'escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et poussa un grand soupir avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Avant de pouvoir la refermer, il laissa tomber son sac au sol en remarquant que Byakuya était assis sur son lit les bras croisés.

-bon retour chez toi, kurosaki. Je t'attendais avec impatience, fit-il avec un regard sadique.

-b… byakuya, qu'est ce que tu fais ??? tu… tu ne vas tout de même pas…

Ichigo poussa un grand cri et se retrouva en bas de l'escalier. Evidemment, sa sœur accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-niisan ? tout va bien ?

-oui, ne t'inquiète pas Yuzu, fit Ichigo en peinant pour se relever.

-Ah ! j'ai oublié de te dire que ton ami d'hier t'attendait dans ta chambre !

Ichigo regarda sa sœur et se demanda comment elle avait pu le laisser entrer ainsi sans problème. Il soupira et retourna dans sa chambre.

-La prochaine fois que tu voudras me faire des remarques, commença Byakuya, tu ferrais mieux de peser tes mots.

-Pourquoi t'es encore chez moi ! cria Ichigo.

-je te l'ai déjà dit : tant que Rukia ne sera pas remis, je resterai chez toi.

-Et pourquoi il a fallut que tu deviennes mon prof ?

-parce que c'est la seule tache digne de moi que je puisse accomplir dans ce monde.

-tu te fiche de moi là !! je refuse que tu restes ici, squatteur !

Avant qu'il n'achève sa phrase Byakuya dégaina son sabre qu'Ichigo évita sans problème.

-hé hé ! tu m'as eu deux fois, mais tu ne m'auras pas une troisième fois.

-tu crois ça. Tu semble oublier que Senbozakura suit les mouvements !

-hein ?

Avant de réaliser, Ichigo fut submergé de pétales de cerisiers qui le découpèrent de toutes parts.

***********************

-c'est moi ! fit Karin en rentrant.

-ah ! tu arrives juste à temps pour diner !

-pourquoi Ichinii fait autant de bruit ?

-il est avec un de ses amis ; Je crois qu'ils font une sorte de jeu.

Et lorsque Yuzu appela Ichigo pour le diner, elle fut choquer de voir son frère couvert d'égratignure. Quant à son père qui venait de rentrer, il n'en savait trop quoi penser. Evidemment il savait pertinemment que c'était l'œuvre de Byakuya mais il ne pouvait que constater et se taire.

-papa, commença ichigo, mon ami va rester un moment ici. Est-ce que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-heu… non pas du tout. Yuzu va lui préparer une chambre.

-biensur papa.

-quelle galère, pensa ichigo. Vivement que Rukia se rétablissent.

*******************************

A la soul society, Unohana est dans le manoir des Kuchiki au chevet de Rukia.

-Alors Unohana Taisho ? je vais mieux ?

-a votre avis kuchiki-san ?!

Unohana se releva.

-il vous faut encore beaucoup de repos.

-quand pourrais-je retourner sur terre ?

-pas avant deux ou trois semaines en tout cas. Il est hors de question que vous quittiez votre lit actuellement.

-je vois, soupira rukia, c'est ichigo qui sera ravi de l'apprendre.

_**To be continued….**_


	4. Chapter 4: plus proche que jamais

Chapitre 4 : Plus proche que jamais !

-Allons Kurosaki-kun ! détends toi ! fit Inoue

-C'est vrai, tu ne vas pas faire la tête pendant toute la semaine quand même ? continua Tatsuki

-Ce n'est pas la fin du monde Ichigo, voit le bon côté des choses, aux moins si jamais on se fait attaqué on est en sureté, dit Chad.

Ichigo leur lança à tous un regard si sombre qu'ils jugèrent plus prudent de ne plus rien ajouter. Mais que s'est-il donc passer ?

_Revenons en arrière ^^_

********************************

-Yo Ichigo ! quoi de neuf ? fit Renji en voyant Ichigo devant lui chez Urahara.

-Renji ! Débarrasse-moi de lui !

-de qui ?

-comment ça de qui ?

-je ne vois pas de qui tu parles !

-arrête de faire l'andouille, tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

-non pas du tout !

-je parle de ton taré de capitaine !

-ah !!!! s'exclama renji. Ben quoi, tu n'apprécies pas la cohabitation avec le capitaine Kuchiki ? se moqua Renji. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il est là.

-comment tu veux que j'apprécie de vivre avec un mec comme lui ?! Il dégaine son sabre pour un rien. Et en plus il trouve que mon lit est beaucoup plus confortable que celui que mon père lui a donné donc il squatte ma chambre. Il est hautain et narquois, il ne supporte pas les critiques et en plus il croit que je tyrannise Rukia.

-ce n'est pas le cas ?

-bien sûr que non !

-écoute ichigo, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse. S'il se sent bien chez toi je n'y peux rien moi.  
-tu es son vice-capitaine non ? alors fait quelque chose pour me débarrasser de lui.

- pour me retrouver à l'hosto après, sans moi !

-t'es qu'un trouillard !

-répète ça un peu !

-sans problème ! TROUILLARD !!!!

Renji allait répliquer mais son téléphone sonna en même temps.

-Moshi moshi !

-salut renji !

-Rukia ! s'exclama t-il

*-Rukia ! fit Ichigo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle est guérie ça y est ?

-tais toi un peu ! fit Renji en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le visage. Tu te sens mieux Rukia ?

-oui, nettement ! répondit la concernée. Cependant…

Pendant qu'Ichigo pestait sur la dernière action de Renji, ce dernier hochait de la tête a intervalle régulier. Ichigo curieux de ce que pouvait lui dire rukia tenta de se rapprocher de l'oreille de renji, mais cette fois là, il se prit un coup de poing.

-très bien je lui dirai, conclut-il. Repose-toi bien !

Renji raccrocha le téléphone et jeta un œil à Ichigo.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? demanda t-il en voyant celui-ci étendu de son long les jambes en l'air.

-IDIOT ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! répondit Ichigo en se relevant.

-t'es vraiment une petite nature ! Se moqua renji

-espèce de…

-rukia m'a chargé de te dire…

-qu'elle revient demain ! s'exclama ichigo

-qu'elle ne sera pas de retour avant 2 semaines !

Le cri qu'Ichigo poussa alors se fit entendre à des lieux à la ronde.

-Désolé pour toi mais tu vas devoir supporter Byakuya encore quelques temps.

- non, ce n'est pas possible.

-ne t'en fais pas, une fois qu'on le connaît bien il est très sympa. Et il fait des vannes marrantes ! Tu vas t'éclater avec lui, tu verras !

Dépiter, affalé, anéanti, Ichigo ne trouva même pas la force de répliquer et décida de rentrer chez lui. De retour au berquaille, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne la reconnut pas. Le décor avait complètement changé, ainsi que la disposition des meubles… en parlant des meubles, ce n'était même plus les siens.

-mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore ?

-dans la mesure où je vais rester un certain temps, j'ai effectué quelques modifications à l'arrangement de la pièce. Ca ne pose pas de problème j'espère ? fit Byakuya en arrivant par derrière avec une tasse de thé en main.

-QUELQUES arrangements ?!! t'as même changé le papier peint ! s'exclama ichigo.

-une couleur vive c'est plus égaillant que le bleu.

Ichigo sourcilla et quitta la pièce.

-Ah ! Nii-sama, fit Yuzu en venant à sa rencontre. Tatsuki a appelé pour te demander de ne pas oublier ton appareil photo demain.

- ???? Pourquoi ? il y a quelque chose de prévu ?

-tu as oublié ? Vous avez une sortie d'une semaine à Hokkaido. Tu as fait signé l'autorisation à papa il y a deux semaines !

-ah mais oui c'est vrai !!

Ichigo jubila intérieurement !

-c'est génial ! pensa t-il ! Une semaine à Hokkaido et au retour, je demande à Chad de m'héberger une semaine et après bye-bye byakuya.

Oui, sauf que le lendemain…

*****************************

-NON !!!!! Je ne le crois pas !!!!

Ichigo laissa tomber son sac en voyant Byakuya en compagnie des professeurs qui encadraient la sortie.

-Que… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

-Le fils de madame Tsukishima est tombé malade dans la nuit et il fallait donc un professeur pour la remplacer, répondit Inoue.

-Et évidemment, il a fallut qu'il fasse appelle à Byakuya ! conclut Ichigo.

-Une semaine toute entière avec Monsieur Kuchiki !!! c'est un rêve ! fit Tatsuki avec des cœurs dans les yeux

-Un rêve ? tu veux dire un cauchemar plutôt ! répliqua Ichigo

_**To be continued….**_


	5. Chapter 5: Hokkaido acte 1

Chapitre 5 : une semaine à Hokkaido -Acte 1

-Dit moi Inoue-san, tu partages ta chambre avec qui parce que si tu es seule moi je veux bien…

-elle partage sa chambre avec moi, Chizuru, alors laisse tomber !

-ben non, à trois c'est meilleur, t'en pense quoi Hime-san ?!!

-j'ai dit LAISSE TOMBER !!!!

Tatsuki s'élança sur Chizuru pour la stopper dans son élan avant qu'elle n'embrasse orihime, amusé de tout cela. Mais dès que cette dernière regarda son cher Kurosaki-kun, elle parut attristée de voir qu'il boudait toujours.

-Ichigo, fit Tatsuki après avoir attaché Chizuru à sa place, arrête de faire cette tête là, tu va finir par filler le cafard à tout le monde ! regarde, même Inoue s'inquiète.

-Kurosaki, arrête de toujours tout faire pour attirer les regards sur toi. Tu n'es pas le centre du monde tu sais, ajouta Ishida.

-tu me cherches ishida, fit Ichigo légèrement agacé.

-Allons allons, calmez vous les gars, fit Keigo.

-Toi la ferme ! firent Tatsuki et Ichigo en même temps.

-Oh regardez, on voit la mer ! fit une des filles du groupe, ce qui eut pour effet d'entrainer tous les élève vers la vitre du car.

-tss, murmura Ichigo, tous des gamin.

-Kurosaki-kun, fit tout bas Inoue.

-Les enfants, fit l'une des profs encadrants, nous arrivons bientôt à l'auberge. Je vous rappelle, pour ceux qui l'aurait oublié, que les filles et les garçon ne doivent pas cohabiter la nuit, c'est clair ? heu… vous m'écoutez au moins ?

Evidemment non personne ne l'écoutait, en bons élèves qu'ils étaient.

-je sens que la semaine va être longue, fit l'enseignante. Dites moi monsieur Kuchiki, c'est la première fois que vous faites une sortie scolaire ?

-non pas vraiment, répondit Byakuya. Mais c'était d'un autre genre.

-j'espère que tout ce passera bien.

-ne vous en faite pas madame Fugiki, je veillerai à ça.

Une fois arrivée à l'auberge, le partage de chambre se fit naturellement.

-pourquoi je suis avec toi ? grommela Ichigo

-et tu penses peut-être que moi ça me ravi ? répondit Ishida !

-allons les mecs, tentons de prendre les choses du bon côté.

-La ferme Keigo !! firent les deux à l'unissons.

-Quand je pense que Chad à une chambre rien qu'à lui ! bon, au moins je ne me retrouve pas avec Byakuya c'est déjà ça.

-Kurosaki-kun, on va se baigner, tu viens ? fit Inoue en entrant en deux pièces dans la salle.

Les trois garçons restèrent sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

-Cette poitrine ! je ne peux y résister plus longtemps !!! fit Keigo en se jetant sur Inoue.

-Wo ! on se calme espèce de pervers ! firent Ichigo et Tatsuki en même temps en envoyant valser Keigo au plafond.

-Non mais je rêve les mecs ! vous êtes pas encore changer ! qu'est ce que vous attendez ? tout le monde est déjà dehors ! Bon on vous devance ! viens Inoue !

-mais, tatsuki-san !!

Les filles s'éclipsèrent sous le regard surpris des garçon.

-bon, on se dépêche avant que… Ishida ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-m…moi ? rien du tout.

-pourquoi tu saigne du nez alors ? Ah ! Inoue t'a fait de l'effet !

-Ferme la ! Allons y plutôt !

La journée à la plage se passa plus ou moins sans encombre. Et le soir venu, les garçons décidèrent d'aller faire une farce aux filles pendant la nuit (_ndlr : déjà vu, expérience personnelle ^^_)avec en tête du groupe, Keigo et ses idée tordues.

-bon allez, c'est parti !

-hey ! où tu vas comme ça ? fit Ichigo sans quitté son lit.

-boire de l'eau.

-Ah 11h du soir ? fit Ishida

-il n'y a pas d'heure pour avoir soif !

Ichigo et Ishida trouvèrent ça louche, mais ils laissèrent sortir le garçon. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent un immense cri provenir du dortoir des filles qu'ils réalisèrent la grosse bêtise qu'il venait de faire. Sans vraiment chercher à savoir se qu'il se passait Ichigo se précipita dans le dortoir des filles.

-Inoue ! qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre et Ichigo se prit une quantité indénombrable d'oreiller sur la tronche. Il se retrouva au sol et lorsqu'il se releva, il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver les 5 encadreurs derrière lui.

-Ichigo Kurosaki, il me semble que le dortoir des garçons est dans l'autre direction non ? fit l'une des profs

-j'ai entendu un cri et je suis juste venu voir ce qui n'allait pas !

-il nous espionnait pendant qu'on se changeait madame ! fit l'une des filles !

-oui c'est vrai ! répondirent les autres.

-QUOI ? mais non, c'est pas vrai ! Inoue dit leur !

- en fait, Kurosaki-kun, c'est vrai qu'au moment où tu as ouvert la porte on se changeait mais…

-je vois, fit byakuya. Je pense qu'une sanction s'impose, qu'en penser vous cher collègue ?

Ichigo lança un regard noir à Byakuya.

-vous avez raison kuchiki-san, mais on parlera de tout ça demain. Pour l'instant, retournez vous couchez les filles.

-mais qu'est ce qui nous garanti qu'il ne va pas revenir ? fit l'une des filles.

-Elle a raison, je ne me sentirai pas en sécurité en sachant qu'il n'est pas sous surveillance, fit une autre.

-Bon, fit Madame Fugiki. Je pense qu'on a pas le choix. Monsieur Kuchiki, cela vous gênerait-il de garder un œil sur lui cette nuit. Il semblerait que vous ayez beaucoup d'influence sur lui.

-Si on n'a pas le choix.

-Keigo, je te jure que quand je t'attraperai, tu vas me le payer ! pensa Ichigo.

-Ichigo, tu dormiras avec le professeur Kuchiki ce soir !

-QUOI ? mais…

-ça ira comme ça les filles ?

-oui, merci madame Fugiki.

-je suis vraiment maudit, soupira Ichigo.

**To be continued….**


	6. Chapter 6: de nouveau ensemble

Chapitre 6 : De nouveau ensemble

-c'est pas juste !!! pourquoi ! pourquoi ! pourquoi !!! Je n'ai rien fait.

-arrête de geindre et couche-toi plutôt.

-soit serviable et voilà comment on te remercie !

Ichigo n'arrêtait pas de pester depuis plus de 10 minutes sur le fait qu'il soit en garde à vue dans la chambre de Byakuya.

-et puis d'abord, pourquoi je dois dormir par terre hein ? j'ai pas droit à un vrai lit ?

-kurosaki, couche-toi j'ai dit.

-je suis un lycéen, pas un chien ! j'ai droit à un vrai lit !!!

-écoute !!!

Byakuya dégaina senbonzakura et le plaça entre les yeux d'Ichigo.

-tu te couches tout de suite, ou ton vrai lit, c'est à l'hôpital que tu l'auras.

-… d'accord, je me couche, du calme Byakuya, fit Ichigo en sueur.

-voilà qui est plus raisonnable, fit le capitaine en rengainant son sabre.

Et malgré toutes ses suppliques, Ichigo s'installa sur le matelas d'appoint qui avait été installé par terre.

-c'est pas juste, chuchota t-il encore une fois.

Une heure plus tard, La fraise avait beau tourner dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

-'tain, j'en ai marre !

-aller chérie, ouvre la bouche !!

-HEIN ?

Ichigo se redressa violemment et regarda en direction de Byakuya.

-ne fais pas ta timide, je sais que tu adores ça. Aller fait ah ?!

-ma parole, il parle en dormant ?!

Ichigo se rapprocha à 4 pattes du lit de Byakuya et se pencha vers lui pour voir s'il dormait vraiment.

-ben voila ! c'est bien ma chérie ! je suis fier de toi

-je me demande bien à qui il parle dans son rêve. Sans doute à une femme… ou un homme ? Il faut que j'enregistre ça !! ça pourra me servir un jour, on ne sais jamais.

Ichigo se précipita vers son sac, manquant au passage de renverser le pot de fleur poser sur la table de chevet et se cogna le genou contre une chaise. Il réussit à s'emparer de son numérique et enclencha la vidéo.

-hé hé ! prépare toi à regretter tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ! fit-il en approchant sur la pointe des pieds du lit.

-KUROSAKI !

Ichigo sursauta un instant et s'arrêta, fermant les yeux se croyant démasqué.

-enlève tes salles mains de Rukia !! viens là chérie, il ne te fera plus rien je te protège.

-… mais il est dingue ! comme si j'avais envie de faire quelque chose à Rukia.

Ichigo reprit son parcours et buta de nouveau sur la chaise mais cette fois, s'affala de tout son long sur le lit de Byakuya.

-mince, pensa t-il, pourvu que…

Avant d'arriver au bout de sa pensée, il entendit Byakuya appuyé sur le bouton de la lampe de chevet et fut ébloui par une lumière étincelante. Il remarqua alors qu'il était à califourchon au-dessus de Byakuya et que les yeux que celui-ci avait ne semblaient pas témoigner d'une quelconque possible sensualité.

-heu… salut Byakuya, finit par dire Ichigo avec un sourire idiot aux lèvres.

-… Chire, senbonzakura, fit le capitaine en empoignant son katana posé juste à côté de lui.

***

Le lendemain matin, petit déjeuner.

-Ah !j'ai vraiment bien dormi cette nuit, pas toi Orihime ?

-si tatsuki-san, c'était vraiment confortable. Je me demande si kurosaki-kun a bien dormi aussi.

-arrêtez de toujours t'inquiéter pour lui. Tiens justement le voilà ! ICHI…go ? mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? fit Tatsuki en le voyant arrivé couvert de bleus et d'égratignures.

-cohabitation difficile.

-avec monsieur kuchiki ? pourtant lui est tout à fait frais, fit tatsuki en regardant vers byakuya qui prenait le petit déjeuner avec les quatre autres professeurs.

D'ailleurs à la table des professeurs, la discussion tourne également autour d'Ichigo.

-je ne sais pas ce que le jeune kurosaki a ses derniers temps, mais il est insupportable.

-c'est vrai, en plus il manque souvent les cours. Je vais devoir appeler son père si ça continue.

-vous n'avez pas eu de problème avec lui cette nuit monsieur kuchiki ?

-non, fit Byakuya en sirotant son cappuccino, il suffit de savoir dompter la bête.

-hein ? firent en même temps les deux profs.

*

-franchement t'as pas de chance Ichigo. Dire que tu voulais seulement aider les filles, fit Keigo l'air malicieux.

-alors toi ne la ramène pas parce que tout ce qui m'est arrivé cette nuit c'est ta faute, fit ichigo en l'empoignant par le col.

-KUROSAKI ! cria une des profs ! Lâche le tout de suite !

-mais… commença Ichigo

-il faut que tu te calme ! sinon, tu resteras ici tout seul toute la journée.

Ichigo grogna au sein de lui-même mais préféra se taire.

-hé hé, fit Keigo. Pas de chance hein, I-chi-go-san !

-toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Ndlr _: petit chapitre aujourd'hui, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout de même ^^.

bientôt pour le prochain.


	7. Chapter 7: une partie de volley

Chapitre 7 : une partie de volley

-j'adore la mer !!!! s'exclama tatsuki en courant vers l'océan.

-tatsuki-san attend moi !! réplica inoue en se lançant à sa poursuite !

-les filles, il vous faut un chevalier servant pour vous aider non… commença Keigo en tentant de les suivre.

-toi, tu restes ici ! fit Ichigo en le retenant par le maillot. On a quelques petits comptes à régler toi et moi.

-… voyons, Ichigo, ce n'était que des farces innocentes et amicales !

-innocentes et amicales n'est-ce pas ? repris Ichigo en s'échauffant les poings.

***

-les enfants semblent beaucoup apprécier cette sortie. Ca leur fait du bien avant les examens finaux.

-dites moi monsieur kuchiki, vous êtes marié ?

- Yura !!! firent à l'unissons les deux autres profs présents.

-ben quoi ? fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous pose la question non ?

-il n'y a pas de mal. Je ne suis pas marié.  
-vraiment ?! s'exclamèrent les trois femmes en même temps.

-mais je suis veuf !

-…

Ambiance tendue tout d'un coup.

-Heu… je vais aller voir ce que font les élèves, fit Yura.

-attend, on t'accompagne !

Byakuya resté seul leva les yeux au ciel.

-ces humains… qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent faire comme activités inutiles. Quel intérêt de perdre du temps ici.

-excusez moi, monsieur kuchiki ?

Byakuya rebaissa ses yeux et regarda en coin l'élève qui venait le déranger. Celui-ci prit peur devant les yeux du kuchiki et recula un peu.

-désolé de vous dérangez.

-qu'y a-t-il ? répondit byakuya sèchement.

-on aimerait faire une partie de beach volley, mais il nous manque un joueur. On se demandait si ça ne vous gênerais pas de… de vous mettre dans notre équipe.

-Hors de question !

Réponse sèche, froide et directe ! l'élève parut se figer sur place et se décomposer.

-s'il vous plait monsieur, supplia t-il. L'équipe adverse a déjà Ishida, Sado et Kurosaki dans leur rang. L'aide d'un professeur ne sera pas de trop pour nous.

-j'ai dit non.

*********

-alors ? s'enquit les autres joueurs au retour de leur messager auprès du représentant masculin de l'autorité enseignante.

-il a refusé, soupira t-il.

-mince, alors il ne nous reste plus que…

Ils jetèrent tous un œil vers le seul garçon restant.

-Keigo ! Soupirèrent-ils.

-je vous l'avais dit, ricana Ichigo, si c'est sur Byakuya que vous comptez, vous n'obtiendrez rien.

-finalement, je crois que je vais participer, fit Byakuya en arrivant dans le groupe.

Nos deux protagonistes s'échangèrent un regard mortel que les autres ne comprirent pas.

-tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre ses deux là ? demanda l'un d'eux à Ishida.

-bof, il y en a trop de chose justement.

-la première équipe à marquer 5 points l'emporte, dit le capitaine de l'équipe de Byakuya.

-préparez-vous à une raclée, ricana Ichigo.

Le temps d'installer un filet et de trouver une balle et les deux équipes, team rouge pour Ichigo, team jaune pour Byakuya, se mirent en place. Au premier service, numéro 15 : Ichigo. Evidemment, il envoya directement la balle sur Byakuya qui l'évita en s'écartant. Au bout de trois services canon sur le capitaine, Ichigo abandonna son service à chad et se plaça en attaque. Là de même, il ne fit que viser le pauvre capitaine qui en fait au départ avait compris de travers le but du jeu. Il croyait qu'il fallait éviter les balles et du coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ceux de son équipe s'évertuait à essayer de rattraper toutes les balles qu'il laissait passer. Le score était de 4-0 pour l'équipe d'Ichigo et les coéquipiers de Byakuya étaient entrain de se demander s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait finalement de prendre Keigo.

-Hé Byakuya ! s'écria Ichigo. Avant de jouer, tu aurais peut-être dû apprendre les règles tu ne penses pas ?

Pas de réponses, Byakuya resta de marbre, comme toujours.

-tsss, fit Ichigo en crachant sur le côté, il m'énerve ! attend un peu tu va voir ce que je te réserve.

Après le service de Chad, la balle revint rapidement dans le camp d'Ichigo. Se dernier prépara un smash et sauta. Mais alors qu'il allait frapper, il se rendit compte que Byakuya était en mur tout seul devant lui.

-ne me sous-estime pas gamin !

Résultat : Ichigo se reprit son ballon, dans lequel il avait mis toute sa force, en pleine face. Il resta sonné au sol quelques secondes.

-règle numéro 1 : bien observer le jeu de son adversaire, dit Byakuya en le regardant se relever.

Score : 4-1, service, team jaune ! Byakuya prit le ballon et offrit un service d'une parfaite beauté avec beaucoup d'effet qu'Ishida, malgré tout son talent, n'arriva pas à rattraper.

-règle numéro 2 : être élégant et précis.

Score : 4-2 ! ayant compris le manège de Byakuya, Ichigo pris la place d'Ishida et réussi à renvoyer le service.

-règle numéro 3 : être le plus rapide ! fit Byakuya en arrivant au filet et en faisant un smash direct !

-TRICHEUR ! s'écria Ichigo ! tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser ton shunpô pendant le match.

Stupeur chez les spectateurs et les autres joueurs suite aux paroles du rouquin.

-son quoi ? demanda Tatsuki à Inoue

-rien rien tatsuki-san, ne fais pas attention à ça.

-si tu es trop lent pour rattraper le ballon, ne t'en prend pas à moi, gamin, répondit le capitaine à l'accusation d'Ichigo.

-trop lent, hein ?! si tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu, alors on va y jouer, murmura Ichigo en se remettant en place.

Score : 4-3 ! service moyen de Byakuya, attaque rapide d'Ichigo de front, contre des jaunes, attaque de Byakuya avec Ichigo déjà en contre.

-vitesse hein ? on va voir si ta balle passera.

-Rukia !

-Quoi ? fit Ichigo en regardant autour de lui et en oubliant la balle.

-règle numéro 4 : Savoir ruser ! fit Byakuya en jetant un regard narquois à Ichigo.

-espèce de…

Score : 4-4 ! balle de match. Service rapide des jaunes, attaque des rouges facilement contrer par Byakuya ; réplique des jaunes, contrer par les rouges, jeu de manchette des deux cotés jusqu'à un smash de fond de cour réaliser par le brillant chef de la sixième section.

-règle numéro 5 : être sur tous les fronts.

Score : 4-5 ! victoire des Jaunes.

-je le crois pas ! fit Ichigo en se laissant tomber sur le sable.

-que se soit en combat ou sur le terrain, la stratégie est toujours la même, conclu Byakuya en tournant les talons. Pas mal Kurosaki, pour une larve comme toi. Peut-être que dans une centaine d'année tu arriveras à me battre de nouveau.

-et en plus il se fout de moi…

***************

-Rukia-san ! je pense que tu pourras retourner sur terre plus tôt que prévu !

-c'est vrai Unohana taicho ?

-oui, tu te remets beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. D'ici une semaine je pense que tu pourras retourner à ton poste.

**To be continued….**


	8. Chapter 8: premiers sentiments

Le mot de l'auteur ^^ :

_Hello everyone ! comme allez-vous tous ? j'espère que vous démarrer bien ce mois de mars (déjà la fin du premier quart de 2009). Bon, trêve de bavardage._

_Merci pour toutes ces reviews, elle m'ont vraiment fait énormément plaisir. J'ai été en manque d'inspiration pendant un mois, mais maintenant c'est bon, je suis de nouveau en forme._

_Voici donc le chapitre 8 de ma fic, et d'ici demain je pense poster le Chapitre 9 qui est actuellement en rédaction (déjà le neuvième, alors que cette fic devait en contenir au maximum 5 ^^)._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_A bientôt._

ooOoo

Chapitre 8 : premiers sentiments (la revanche d'ichigo – préparation)

-bravo Kurosaki-kun, tu as très bien joué cet après midi.

-ah, oui tu trouve, répondit le concerné sur un ton sarcastique.

-Hé, Ichigo, Inoue essaie juste de te remonter un peu le morale, t'as pas besoin d'être si narquois avec elle, fit tatsuki.

-heu… tatsuki-san

-non Inoue, il faut que je lui dise. Depuis qu'on a quitté Tokyo il est si renfrogné qu'il nous en gache notre plaisir d'être ensemble. A croire que tu as en problème.

-tss…

Ichigo, qui était installé nonchalamment sur le rebord du mur, se leva et quitta le groupe.

-kurosaki-kun ! attend !

-laisse le Inoue, il doit rester un peu seul, intervint Ishida.

-mais…il n'a pas l'air bien.

-raison de plus. Viens, on va plutôt aller aider en cuisine, conclu Tatsuki en tirant Inoue derrière elle.

*******

-Tss, espèce de… rumina Ichigo le long de la plage. Maintenant je me sens ridicule auprès de tout le monde.

-tu parles seul maintenant, Ichigo ?

Ichigo leva la tête en entendant la voix de Renji.

-qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi ?

-je vois que tu es ravi de me voir.

-ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-ben, Rukia m'a appelé en disant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à joindre son frère. Comme elle s'inquiétait, elle m'a demandé de venir jeter un petit coup d'œil.

-et toi comme un bon petit toutou tu as accepté. C'est dingue ce qu'elle peut faire de toi.

-Oh, ferme la !

-j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait…Tu peux t'en aller, comme tu le vois je vais bien.

-hein ? crétin ! se n'est pas pour toi qu'elle s'inquiétait mais pour le capitaine.

-… Ca c'est la meilleure, pensa Ichigo, c'est moi qui souffre le calvaire et c'est pour lui qu'on s'inquiète.

Ichigo soupira et rebroussa chemin.

-Hé ! où tu vas comme ça ?

-je n'ai rien à faire avec toi alors je me casse.

-… je suppose que tu dois en voir de toutes les couleurs avec kuchiki taicho.

Ichigo ne répliqua même pas et continua sa route.

-est ce que tu aimerais te venger un peu de lui ?

-Y a moyen ? fit Ichigo en se retournant violemment vers Renji.

-hé hé…

************

-kurosaki-kun ?...kurosaki-kun ?

Inoue parcourait les dortoirs depuis une dizaine de minutes en appelant Ichigo à tût tête. Main le rouquin était introuvable.

-Kurosaki-kun ? fit-elle en ouvrant une énième porte…

-Il n'est pas ici, fit Byakuya en voyant apparaitre le visage de la jeune humaine.

-ha ! désolé byakuya-san !

-pourquoi le cherches-tu comme ça, Inoue orihime ?

-heu…pour rien, fit la fille en rougissant un peu. Je dois y aller.

Byakuya regarda Inoue s'éclipser assez stoïquement.

-Pourquoi… qu'est ce que ce garçon a de si spécial pour avoir autant de succès auprès de tout le monde ?

Il se tourna vers la glace qui lui renvoyait son reflet.

-…kurosaki-kun…

Byakuya sentit son cœur faire un léger bond, presqu'impalpable, mais présent quand même.

-… Quelle vulgarité dans cette appellation, finit-il par dire pour couper court à ce côté de lui qui sombrait dans le sentimentalisme.

Il ferma les yeux et s'empara d'un ruban posé à côté de lui et attacha ses cheveux avec. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il rougit en se regardant dans le miroir.

-J'avais oublié que j'avais cette tête enfantine les cheveux attachés… ça me rajeunit.

-Monsieur Kuchiki, le diner est prêt, fit Yura en entrant dans la chambre. J'espère que…

La jeune enseignante ne put continuer sa phrase en voyant le capitaine.

-Il y a un problème ? interrogea le capitaine.

-n..non, aucun, fit Yura en rougissant. Vous… vous êtes prêt ?

-oui, allons y, fit Byakuya en sortant de la pièce.

************

-KUROSAKI-KUN !!! cria Inoue sur ma plage, seul endroit où elle ne l'avait pas encore chercher.

-Inoue ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu crie comme ça ? fit le concerner en se montrant à la fille.

-Ah, tu es là. Je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ? pourquoi tu me cherchais comme ça ?

-heu… pour te dire que le diner est prêt.

-… ah ! c'est gentil, j'arrive tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à aller récupérer dans ma chambre d'abord.

-très bien… dit Kurosaki-kun, qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure seul sur la plage ?

-rien du tout. Allons-y.

***********

-Kuchiki-san, ce ruban vous met vraiment en valeur.

-oui, il fait ressortir l'éclat de vos yeux.

-_l'éclat de mes yeux_ ? pensa Byakuya. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles racontent _?

-votre mère doit être fier d'avoir un fils si beau.

-pas que la mère, toute la famille tu veux dire Yura !

-_tiens, j'ai cru ressentir le reiatsu de renji à l'instant_, fit Byakuya en tournant la tête pour regarder du coté de la plage.

-kuchiki-san, vous êtes là ?

-hein ? pardon, vous disiez ? fit le concerné en revenant à la conversation.

-je vous demandais si vous aviez des frères ou des sœurs.

-j'ai une sœur en effet.

-ah, et quel âge a-t-elle ?

-oh, elle est encore jeune, elle a 108 ans.

-…

Devant les visages blêmes de ses collègues, Byakuya comprit directement qu'il avait fait une bourde. Il feinta donc une blague.

-je plaisantais, évidement. Elle à 16 ans.

-… Ah ! elle était bonne celle là, firent les 3 profs en même temps.

-et comment s'appelle t-elle ? demanda Yura.

-Rukia.

-oh, comme c'est jolie. Et elle va dans quelle école ?

-_mais de quoi je me mêle franchement ?_... tiens, je ne vois pas Kurosaki, fit Byakuya pour changer de sujet.

-ah, oui c'est vrai. Il doit encore trainer dans les dortoirs. Je vais aller voir.

-non, laissez, j'y vais, fit Byakuya, trouvant là un bon moyen d'échapper aux questions des trois femmes.

************

-renji, y a intérêt que ton plan marche, sinon je te promet que zangetsu te découpera en pièce. 'tain ! en plus il a salit mon shirt ! tu es fier de toi hein ? fit-il en regardant une petite boule de poil posé sur la table.

-miaou !

-évidement, ça ne parle pas les chats… pourquoi j'ai une impression de faux dans ce que je dis ?

Ichigo entendit des pas dans le couloir et s'empressa d'enfermer le félin dans le placard et de se débarrasser de son haut.

Lorsque Byakuya entra dans la pièce, les deux protagonistes resta sans voix, l'un devant un kurosaki torse nu, l'autre devant un kuchiki craquant. Les deux rougirent légèrement.

-Heu… fit Ichigo pour briser le silence.

-Tout le monde t'attend dans la salle commune. Dépêche toi, se contenta de dire le chef de clan avant de rebrousser chemin.

-_waouh… c'est vrai qu'il a du charme_… Non, Ichigo, qu'est ce qui te prend ! ce type est ton ennemie dans l'instant présent, ne te laisse pas amadouer. Ma revanche va bientôt commencer.

******

_-que_ _t'arrive t-il Byakuya Kuchiki ? pourquoi te sens-tu si ému _? ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux ! Tentait de se convaincre le Kuchiki en retournant vers la salle commune.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9: le félin et le capitaine

Le mot de l'auteur ^^

_Mea Culpa… Je devais faire la maj mardi, mais j'ai eu un passage de flemmardise terrible cette semaine. Résultat, ce n'est qu'aujourdh'ui que je poste ce dernier chapitre que j'ai fini depuis Lundi pourtant._

_Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews non plus, désolé mais merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'être si fidèle. Je vais tenter de freiner mes élans de paresse (j'ai bien dit tenter hein !) et j'espère me racheter avec ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_ooOoo_

Chapitre 9 : le félin et le capitaine (le plan d'ichigo –mise en place et anticipation)

-Miaou !

-Arrête de miauler toi, tu vas te faire remarquer.

-miaou !

-… bon, je vais aller les rejoindre sinon je vais encore me faire avoir . Toi tu restes là ; d'accord ?

-Miaaaou ! fit le chat en venant se frotter contre la jambe d'Ichigo.

-Je rêve ou tu fais des infidélités à ta maitresse là ?

**Mini Flash Back**

-Excuse moi petite, tu as un joli chat dit moi.

-Il s'appelle Kenpachi.

-… _ben voyons, quelle originalité_. Il a l'air gentil, hein minou… Aïe ! Sale bête, fit Ichigo en caressant sa main griffée.

-Kenny n'aime pas que des inconnus le touche, fit remarqué la maitresse du chat.

-_aussi aimable que le shinigami du même nom tien_. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu accepterais de me « prêter » ton chat pour la soirée.

-hein ?

-ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste… j'ai un ami qui aime beaucoup les chats et qui est un peu triste d'avoir laisser le sien à Tokyo et il aimerait bien en caresser un ce soir.

-et tu veux que je te donne Kenny ?

-juste pour ce soir. Je te le ramènerai demain matin sans faute.

-heu… d'accord. Mais je veux quelque chose en échange.

-attends, fit le rouquin en fouillant dans sa poche. Tiens, j'ai 3 chewing-gum.

-3 chewing-gum ? hé! Tu crois pas m'avoir comme ça quand même, fit la petite fille en se levant de sa place. Je veux 500 yens pour aller m'acheter une glace !

-500 YENS !!!

-oui, 500 yens !

-… _je rêve_.

Ichigo soupira avant de sortir son portefeuille et d'en extraire une pièce de 500 yens qu'il tendit à la petite fille. La fillette lui sourit avant de chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son chat et de le tendre à ichigo.

-tiens, tu t'occuperas bien de lui hein ?

-mais oui, fit Ichigo en prenant le chat.

**Fin du mini flash back**

-écoute moi bien sale matou, fit Ichigo en s'accroupissant, tant que tu es avec moi, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de m'attendrir.

-Miaou !! fit le chat en s'asseyant et en remuant la queue.

-… tu le fais exprès là hein.

-kurosaki-kun ! fit Inoue à la porte de la chambre.

-heu… attend une seconde Inoue, fit Ichigo en prenant le chat et en le mettant une fois de plus dans le placard.

-qu'est ce que tu fais ? tout le monde t'attend !

-une seconde, fit-il en enfilant un shirt propre.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et la referma directement.

-c'est bon on y va Inoue.

-qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

-rien d'important, on y va. Fit le rouquin en la poussant vers la salle commune.

********

-kuchiki-san, lorsqu'on sera de retour à tokyo, ça vous dirait de venir diner chez moi un soir ?

-Yura ! dirent les deux autres profs

-quoi ? je tente le coup.

-_plus que 5 jours, plus que 5 jours, plus que 5 jours ! reste zen Byakuya, tu as appris à gérer tes émotions. _

-Alors, kuchiki-san ? fit Yura avec un large sourire.

- Pourquoi pas, fit le capitaine en souriant.

-super, fit Yura. Vous voyez, il suffit d'être direct.

*******

-franchement Ichigo, tu es vraiment énervant. Non seulement tu arrives en retard, mais en plus tu t'empiffre.

-je ne m'empiffre pas. Et puis lache moi un peu tatsuki. T'arrête pas de me charrier depuis qu'on est ici.

-c'est parce que tu tire une de ses gueules aussi !

-tatsuki-san, arrête, tu vas le mettre en colère.

-de toute façon il est toujours en colère !

-dis, kurosaki-kun, on va aller se baigner dans les sources chaudes, tu veux venir avec nous ?

…

Silence autour de la table, tous les regards se tourne vers Inoue qui n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

-Quoi ? fit la rouquine en ne comprenant pas ce silence soudain.

-pourquoi ???? pourquoi c'est toujours à Ichigo qu'on propose ce genre de chose ! moi aussi je veux y aller orihime-chan ! fit Keigo en se jetant littéralement sur elle.

-Personne n'ira nulle part, fit Ichigo en stoppant Keigo d'un coup de poing. Désolé Inoue, mais j'ai prévu de faire quelque chose d'important ce soir.

-ah bon ?

-oui.

*******

-kuchiki-san, nous allons accompagner les élèves aux sources chaudes, fit Yura en se levant de la table. Voulez vous vous joindre à nous ?

-oui, une présence masculine ne sera pas de trop au cas au de mauvais plaisantins (regard vers la table de la fraise) décideraient de venir nous déranger, fit une autre des profs.

-mais qui restera avec ceux qui ne vont pas aux sources ? objecta Byakuya.

-moi j'y vais pas donc je resterai avec eux, répondit la troisième prof.

-dans ce cas… excusez moi, je vais chercher quelque chose dans mes appartements, fit le capitaine en se levant.

Les trois femmes regardèrent le prof remplaçant partir non sans légèrement saliver sur lui.

-purée, ce qu'il est bien foutu, fit la troisième prof.

-hé, je l'ai vu la première, répondit Yura.

************

-dans le doute, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque, fit Byakuya en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. Je vais me changer. En cas de problème, mieux vaut que je sois à l'aise dans ma tenue.

Byakuya se dirigea vers le placard en toute sérénité.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il ya comme vêtement de ce monde qui me laisse une bonne marche de manœuvre, fit-il en ouvrant le placard. Mais qu'est ce que…

-Miaou !!!!!

-… un… un… un chat !

-Miaou ! refit le chat en sautant sur l'épaule de Byakuya.

-Non, descend de là sale bête. Je ne supporte pas les…

-Miaou, continua le chat en se frottant à Byakuya.

Le capitaine blémit sur place avant de se sentir défaillir.

***************

-Allez Kurosaki-kun, vient avec nous !!

-je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas Inoue.

-Laisse tomber Inoue, tu ne le convaincra pas, fit Tatsuki en la tirant. Allons y.

-Mais…

Ichigo regarda ses deux amies s'éloigner avant de se diriger vers sa « prison ».

-Tiens, pourquoi il y a de la lumière… Pourvu que Byakuya ne soit pas déjà rentré, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de disposer le chat sur son lit.

Ichigo poussa la porte de la chambre et vit avec surprise Byakuya étendu au sol avec Kenpachi sagement assis sur son torse entrain de lui lécher le visage.

-ben ?! fut la seule chose qu'Ichigo trouva à dire.

****************

-NON MAIS T'A PERDU LA TÊTE OU QUOI RENJI ?

-pourquoi tu cris comme ça rukia ? répondit le concerner à l'autre bout du combinet. Ichigo avait envi de se venger un peu alors je me suis souvenu que tu m'avais dit une fois qu'il ne supportait pas les chats. C'est rien de bien méchant, il va juste lui faire une petite farce.

-ESPECE D'IDIOT ! NII-SAMA EST ALLERGIQUE AUX POILS DE CHAT !!

-QUOI ? mais je croyais que c'était juste à cause de Yoruichi-san qu'il n'aimait pas les chats moi !

-en parti oui… je te préviens, si jamais il arrive quelque chose à nii-sama, tu vas me le payer cher ! Allo ? Renji ? tu… Il a coupé, fit rukia en regardant le téléphone qu'elle avait en main. Alors ça, tu perds rien pour attendre !

-Il faut que je prévienne Ichigo, fit Renji en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche. En espérant qu'il n'est pas trop tard…

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10: je t'aime moi non plus?

Le petit mot de l'auteur ^^

_Quoi ? deux chapitres en si peu de temps ? comment est-ce possible ? Moi-même je suis assez surprise. Le fait est que oui, j'ai réellement retrouvé l'inspiration et j'en profite avant qu'elle ne s'évapore encore une fois. Savourez donc ce dixième chapitre où flotte un léger parfum de romance…_

_Bonne lecture ^^ et merci pour toutes les reviews !_

…_xxxXxxx…_

Chapitre 10 : Je t'aime moi… non plus ? (la revanche d'Ichigo- finalisation)

Ichigo était resté sur le pas de la porte, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. D'un coté il était amusé de voir Byakuya dans les pommes à cause d'un petit chat de rien du tout, de l'autre, il était un peu inquiet justement parce qu'il s'était évanoui.

-je ne savais pas qu'il était du genre à s'évanouir de peur. Et dire que ça commande une division du Gotei 13. Si jamais Aizen apprenait ça en plus…

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Sans quitter l'objet de sa jubilation interne du regard, il décrocha sans même regarder le nom qui s'était affiché.

-Oui ?

-Ichigo, dit moi, tu n'as pas encore trouvé de chat n'est ce pas ?

-pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Renji ?

-Idiot ! on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

-hé, tu te calmes. Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que ça peut faire.

-en fait, kuchiki-taicho est allergique aux poils de chats donc ce n'est pas vraiment cool si tu lui fait cette farce… allo ? Ichigo ?

Ichigo avait blémit à son tour en entendant les paroles du vice-capitaine. Sa farce risquait de mal se terminer, une allergie, ça parait pas méchant comme ça, mais ça peut vous anéantir en un clin d'œil et il en sait quelque chose le rouquin (_ndrl : moi aussi d'ailleur, mais là n'est pas le sujet, reprenons l'histoire… ^^_).

-ICHIGO !!! hurla Renji, ce qui fit revenir l'interpellé sur terre.

-Quoi ? pourquoi tu hurles ?

-tu ne me répondais pas. Alors, tu as mis le chat ou pas ?

-heu… non, répondit Ichigo après un temps.

-… espèce de menteur, je suis sûr que tu l'as fait.

-puisque je te dis que non, et puis ça va, bonsoir Renji !

-hein ? ATTEND UN PEU, ICHI…

Ichigo raccrocha le téléphone et l'éteignit directement. Il regarda Byakuya toujours étendu au sol, en tentant de réfléchir.

-Bon, qu'est ce que le vieux a dit déjà concernant les allergies ?

**Mini flash Back**

-Ichigo, si jamais un jour tu as un ami qui fait une crise d'allergie devant toi, la première chose à faire est de chercher la cause, ensuite un remède. Si l'allergie est dû à un animal, éloigne d'abord l'animal, ensuite… hé, tu m'écoutes quand je parle ? fit Isshin en voyant son fils jouer sur sa console portable.

-wè wè, biensur.

-tu parles, tu n'as même pas fait attention une seconde à ce que j'ai dit.

-De toute façon je veux pas devenir médecin c'est un job bien trop fatiguant alors je m'en fiche, fit Ichigo en se levant et en quittant la pièce. Je sors ! à plus.

-… Quel fils ingrat, fit Isshin en pleurant faussement, heureusement que je vous ai les filles, vous au moins vous reprendrez ma clinique hein ?

-pas moyen, moi je ferai du foot, répondit karin

-moi je voudrais devenir une parfaite maitresse de maison, fit Yuzu un peu timidement.

-je vois… il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre enfant, fit-il en quittant la pièce à toute hate sous le regard surpris des jumelles.

**Fin du mini flash back**

-j'aurais peut-être dû l'écouter un peu plus attentivement finalement, soupira Ichigo. Bon, déjà, je vais éloigner la source de l'allergie.

Ichigo jeta un regard rapide glacial sur Kenpachi. Le chat, sentit directement une menace et quitta son trône installé sur le torse de Byakuya pour se réfugier en haut de l'armoire.

-tu crois vraiment que c'est là bas que tu vas réussir à te planquer, fit Ichigo en le suivant du regard. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais dans l'immédiat, fit-il en retournant son regard vers Byakuya, comment le réveiller ?

Ichigo croisa ses bras et réfléchit 5 secondes les yeux fermés avant de les rouvrir comme éclairer par une brillante idée d'un seul coup. Il partit dans la salle de bain et s'empara d'un verre qu'il remplit d'eau glacé. De retour dans la pièce il s'arrêta au pied de Byakuya.

-J'espère que ça va marcher… Désolé vieux, fit-il avant de verser l'eau d'un coup sec sur le capitaine.

Content ou pas, L'eau eut pour effet de réveiller quand même Byakuya. Ce dernier se redressa instantanément au contact du liquide. Il remit vite fait de l'ordre dans son esprit avant de regarder du coin de l'œil Ichigo.

-Kurosaki, qu'est ce que…

-avant de commencer la leçon de morale habituelle, remercie moi de t'avoir réveiller. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé.

-et le réveil en douceur tu ne connais pas ? fit le capitaine en se relevant.

-… Quoi tu voulais que je te réveille en t'embrassant comme la belle au bois dormant ?

-tss, fit Byakuya. Maintenant je suis trempé…

-wè, ben désolé hein.

-… j'ai besoin de me changer, peux-tu sortir ?

-pourquoi ? on est entre mecs non ?

-dehors, fit le capitaine sèchement.

Ichigo sorti en marmonant, laissant byakuya seul.

-et dire qu'un instant je m'inquiétais légèrement pour lui. J'aurais dû le laisser comme il était tient.

*******

-comment un chat a pu rentré ici ? je suis sûr que c'est une idée de Renji, il sait que je n'aime pas les chats. On aura une petite explication lui et moi à mon retour à la soul society, fit Byakuya en se débarassant de son haut mouillé.

Il se regarda dans la glace et remarqua quelque tache rouge au niveau du cou.

-bien, en plus j'ai fait une réaction. Ça se voit bien en plus. Maudit Chat… mais qu'est ce que…

Avant de réaliser, le chat en question revint se poser sur l'épaule de Byakuya qui laissa partir un cri involontairement.

-c'était quoi ce cri Byakuya, fit Ichigo en entrant dans la pièce.

Il éclata de rire en voyant Byakuya sur le lit avec une mine légèrement terrifié devant la petite boule de poil qui s'était retrouvé au sol et qui remuait sachement la queue.

-Byakuya, ce n'est qu'un chat ! fit Ichigo entre 2 rires.

-je ne supporte pas les chats, je hais les chats, dit-il en essayant tant bien que mal de garder un certain apaisement dans sa voix, en plus je suis allergique.

-c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, fit Ichigo avec un regard amusé. Comment ? le grand seigneur Byakuya, chef de la noble et réputé famille kuchiki est terrifié devant un malheureux petit chat ?

-Epargne moi tes sarcasmes tu veux !

-oh ! si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisse en tête à tête seul avec ce gentil petit Kenpachi, fit Ichigo en se retournant pour quitter la pièce.

-… attend Kurosaki ! fit Byakuya après un instant !

-hmm ?

-écoute, débarrasse moi de ce chat !

-tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? dès que j'aurais fait l'erreur de le faire sortir, tu me lanceras tes pétales de cerisiers dessus !

-… non, je ne ferai rien.

-pourquoi je te croirai ?

-… tu as ma parole, fit Byakuya. C'est ce que j'ai de plus cher.

-ah bon ? ce n'est pas rukia ? fit Ichigo avec malice.

- arrête de chipoter !

Ichigo regarda Byakuya encore un instant avant de s'avancer et de prendre le chat dans ses bras.

-c'est bon, je vais le ramener à sa maitresse ! fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Il fallut un certain temps à Byakuya pour reprendre ses esprits. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche histoire de se calmer les esprits lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lorsqu'il partit l'ouvrir, il découvrit une Yura rouge tomate à la vu du torse nu du capitaine.

-heu, kuchiki-san, désolé de vous déranger, mais ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend pour aller aux sources avec les élèves ; il ne faudrait pas trop tarder…

-ah, oui, désolé, j'ai eu… un imprevu. J'arrive, donnez moi quelques secondes.

Byakuya renfila son haut mouillé qui était déjà un peu plus sec avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Allons-y je vous en prie, yura-dono.

*********

-quelle corvée ! cette petite a encore réussi à me taxé 500 yens, fit Ichigo de retour dans la chambre au bout d'une demie heure. Tiens, Il n'est pas là l'autre ? il a surement dû accompagné les autres à la source chaude. Tant mieux, un peu de calme me fera du bien.

Au même moment, du côté des sources chaudes, Byakuya ne se sent pas très bien.

-Kuchiki-san ? vous allez bien, vous êtes silencieux depuis qu'on est arrivé, fit Yura.

-_c'est parce que tu me donnes mal au crâne à force de parler_. Si tout va très bien.

-pourtant vous êtes tout pâle, fit remarquer la seconde prof.

-… Atchoum !! éternua Byakuya.

-ah ! on dirait bien que vous avez attrapé un rhume.

-_c'est la faute de Kurosaki ça._

-vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'aggrave avec le vent qu'il y a ici, fit Yura.

-_inespéré !_ vous avez raison, je vais me retirer dans mes appartements. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée mesdames.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Byakuya pour retourner à l'auberge où sa classe et lui avait trouver refuge pour la durée de la sortie ; mais sur le trajet du retour, il se sentait de plus en plus mal et c'est péniblement qu'il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre, avant de s'écrouler littéralement en ouvrant la porte.

-C'est quoi encore ce cirque Byakuya ? fit Ichigo en se disant que s'était une mauvaise blague.

Il changea vite d'avis en constatant qu'il ne se relevait pas.

-quoi ? tu as croisé un autre chat en route ou quoi ? dit le rouquin sur un ton amusé. Byakuya ?

Le ton amusé fit place à de l'inquiétude. Ichigo se leva et s'approcha de Byakuya et le retourna pour constater avec un peu d'effroi que le capitaine était brulant de fièvre.

-hé ! Byakuya ! ça va ? fit Ichigo en le relevant.

-… est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller ? répondit le capitaine en haletant légèrement.

-tu as de la fièvre ! dit Ichigo en le couchant dans son lit. Attends, je reviens.

Ichigo partit dans la salle de bain et revint avec une bassine d'eau froide et des serviettes.

-… tu as encore l'intention de m'asperger ?

-ne dit pas n'importe quoi, fit le rouquin en mouillant une serviette et en la posant sur le front du capitaine.

-… pourquoi tu fais ça kurosaki ?

-ben pour faire baisser la fièvre, quel question idiote.

-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! pourquoi… pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi ?

-parce que si je ne le fais pas je vais me faire engueuler par ta stupide petite sœur. Au lieu de parler, tais-toi et essaie de te reposer. Quand Inoue sera revenu des sources, je lui demanderai de venir te soigner

-… c'est donc à cause de rukia que tu me soignes? Se contenta de dire le capitaine en fermant les yeux. Je vois.

-… sans doute. Mais aussi… parce que je ne peux pas te laisser ainsi sans réagir, finit par dire Ichigo en regardant le capitaine s'endormir.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11: une séparation douloureuse

Le petit mot de la rédactrice ^^

_Vous avez su être patient, je vous en remercie. Désolé pour cette très longue absence, mais bon avec la fac, les exams, le manque d'inspiration et tout, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à écrire quelque chose qui me plaisait ces derniers temps. Et puis tout d'un coup elle est revenue, dame inspiration, sans crier gare, pour mon plus grand plaisir._

_Voici donc le onzième chapitre de Comme chien et Chat, en espérant qu'il vous plaira._

_PS : Merci pour toutes les reviews :D_

***********

Chapitre 11 : une séparation douloureuse. 

TIC...TAC...TIC...TAC...TIC...TAC

C'est incroyable comme une horloge peut être passionnante parfois. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui intriguait Ichigo, mais le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter byakuya des yeux. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'il le regardait sans bouger comme hypnotisé.

Commence l'expliquer ? il le regardait dormir, c'est tout. Pauvre petite âme, touché par une forte fièvre, comme il doit souffrir.

-Pauvre petite âme chuchota t-il.

-Qui est ta pauvre petite âme ? Répondiez byakuya en ouvrant les yeux.

Le capitaine regarda Ichigo rougir légèrement

-Un gamin qui s'inquiète pour moi…

-Qui a dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, je ne veux pas me taper sur les doigts par ta sœur.

-Tu sais, elle t'aime bien rukia, même si elle ne le montre pas.

-Oui bien sûr que je te crois…

-Je la comprends. Derrière tout masque froid et fermé, en fait se cache un cœur tendre comment un fondant au chocolat.

-… arrête de délirer…

-Je voudrais tellement que rukia soit enfin heureuse

_Je comprends c'est à cause de la fièvre qu'il délire…_

-Elle a déjà tellement souffert. Rukia… Rukia…

_C'est étonnant, il est toujours si le froid avec elle mais en fait il tient vraiment à sa petite sœur. _

Ichigo posa sa main sur celle de Byakuya tout attendri.

-… tu as une peau si douce, sûrement à cause de ton rang de noblesse. Pourquoi je réagis comme ça devant toi ? Tu m'as fait vivre un enfer et pourtant… je ne sais pas pourquoi… byakuya…

-Kurosaki-kun ? ! Tu m'as bipé ? Fit Inoue en entrant dans la chambre.

Réflexe humain direct, Ichigo retira immédiatement sa main de celle de Byakuya.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Oh ! Byakuya-kun ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je crois qu'il a attrapé un rhume. Depuis son retour il a une forte fièvre et je dois avouer que cela m'inquiète un peu, répondit Ichigo. Penses-tu pouvoir le soigner ?

-Attend je vais voir, dit la rouquine en s'approchant et s'agenouillant auprès du lit du capitaine. Ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué et je ne devrais avoir aucun mal.

-Inoue se mit tout de suite au travail.

-Il y a un problème…

-Quoi ? S'exclama Ichigo

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur lui.

-Comment ça « ne fonctionnent pas » ?

-Regarde ! C'est étonnant c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis que j'ai appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. C'est peut-être parce que son corps est artificielle.

-Tu crois ?

-Le mieux serait peut-être de le renvoyer à la soul society tu ne pense pas ?

-… oui tu as peut-être raison, fit le rouquin en regardant byakuya. Je vais appeler rukia et lui demander de venir le chercher.

*******

**Flash-back**

Ukitake se rend dans la demeure des Kuchiki pour rendre visite à son ancien élève. A son habitude, il le trouve dans son séjour, à regarder nostalgiquement la photo de sa défunte épouse.

Byakuya !

Le capitaine de la sixième section sortit de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers celui qui venait de le déranger.

-Ukitake-taicho ! que faites vous ici ? fit-il en refermant l'autel d'Hisana.

-Rukia-chan vient de partir pour la terre. Une mission d'un mois dans la petite ville de Karakura.

-Ah ! très bien.

-« Ah très bien » ? c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? tu ne reverras pas ta sœur avant un bon mois et tout ce que tu me dis c'est « ah très bien » !

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité de s'étendre plus que cela sur le sujet.

-Rukia pense que tu ne l'aimes pas Byakuya. As-tu seulement pensé une seule fois à lui démontrer que tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu à elle.

-La façon dont je gère ma relation avec ma sœur ne vous regarde nullement Ukitake taicho. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous en mêler.

-Byakuya, tu le regretteras un jour de toujours cacher tes sentiments envers elle. Elle ne demande qu'un peu d'attention de celui qui a bien voulu faire d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

-Merci pour votre sollicitude Ukitake-sama, mais je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Maintenant excusez-moi mais je dois aller à ma division pour introniser mon nouveau vice-capitaine.

**Fin du Flash-back**

******

-Ma chère Rukia…

-Il continue à parler dans son sommeil, pensa Ichigo. Mais que fait Inoue, cela fait prêt de 10 minutes qu'elle est partie ! s'exclama t-il à haute voix !

A peine avait-il fait la remarque qu'il entrevit un papillon noir entrer dans sa chambre, juste avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre et laisse apparaitre la jeune shinigami.

-Ru… Rukia ?!

Rukia s'avança en ignorant totalement Ichigo. D'ailleurs, ce dernier pris soin de s'écarter de son passage sentant comme un soupçon d'énervement chez son amie. Elle s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main avec hésitation, avant de chuchoter tout doucement son nom.

-tu sais Rukia, il est dans les vapes, il ne risque pas de t'entendre.

-Toi la ferme ! ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne respire pas ! sinon, je te promet que tu le regretteras.

Ichigo avala sa salive de travers avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de se heurter… à Inoue qui revenait d'on ne sait où.

-Inoue !

-Ah ! j'ai appelé Urahara-san pour lui demander de contacter Kuchiki-san et… Kuchiki-san ! tu es déjà là ?!

-Chut ! fit Ichigo. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en fusion avec son « nii-sama » ?

En effet, Rukia regardait son frère avec insistance, on aurait presque dit qu'elle essayait de communiquer.

TIC…TAC…TIC…TAC…TIC…TAC

-Heu Rukia? Tu comptes rester combine de temps à le regarder comme ça? Finit par dire Ichigo au bout de quelques minutes.

-silence je t'ai dit.

-non mais oh ! tu me parles pas comme ça !

-c'est de ta faute si nii-sama est dans cet état alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit !

-ma faute ?! et je peux savoir en quoi c'est ma faute !

-genre tu ne sais pas ? tu l'as surement martyrisé !

-QUOI ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! t'en sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé et tu te permets de faire des jugements !

-Le résultat est le même, à cause de toi regarde comme il est.

-Ne croit pas être la seule à t'inquiéter pour lui. Moi aussi je me fais du soucis figure toi !

-…

Après ces quelques échanges échauffés, le silence retomba dans la pièce et une fois de plus seule l'horloge faisait du bruit, comme pour rappeler la lourdeur de la situation.

-Toi ? toi, tu t'inquiètes pour nii-sama ? s'amusa Rukia.

-p…parfaitement ! tu penses peut-être avoir le monopole de l'affection pour lui ?

-tu es entrain de me dire que tu as des sentiments pour mon frère ?

-… Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-alors de quoi tu te plaints ?! Moi j'ai des raisons de m'inquiéter. Mais toi qui passe ton temps à te plaindre de lui, à dire que ce n'est qu'un prétentieux imbu de sa personne que…

-Rukia… fit la voix de Byakuya en lui serrant la main.

La shinigami sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle regarda son frère ouvrir doucement les yeux.

-Nii-sama !

-Rukia, je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas revenir sur Terre avant d'être totalement guérie.

-Mais Nii-sama, je le suis et puis, tu es malade…

-Quand apprendras-tu à m'écouter ?

Rukia détourna son regard de celui de son frère.

-je crois… nous allons rentré chez nous. Conclut le noble, en essayant de se relever.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu ne tiens même pas debout ! fit remarqué la Fraise.

-Cela ne te regarde plus à présent Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia dois rentrer se reposer.

-Rukia… ? mais… oublie là un peu deux secondes ! Elle pète la forme ta Rukia ! c'est toi qui est un mort vivant actuellement, s'enflamma l'adolescent. Pense un peu à toi ! regarde toi, mais, regarde… toi, finit doucement Ichigo en voyant Le capitaine ouvrir le passage vers la Soul society malgré le peu de force qu'il disposait.

- Ce que je fais ou décide de faire ne te regarde pas, fit Byakuya en s'avançant doucement dans le chemin, soutenu par Rukia. Sois ravie Kurosaki Ichigo… te voilà enfin débarrassé de moi, conclut-il en lançant un dernier regard au rouquin alors que la porte se refermait.

Ichigo le regarda partir, ébahi.

-SI ça me regarde ! cria t-il ! ça me regarde parce que… parceque…

TIC…TAC…TIC…TAC...TIC...TAC

-Parce que je me suis attachée à ta présence, finit-il par dire lorsque la porte fut totalement refermée. Espèce de crétin !

-Kurosaki-kun… fit Inoue, qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans dire un mot.

**Continued on Chapter 12…**


End file.
